


'Bromance'

by Nerdfest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Confused Dave, F/M, Future lemon, Genderbending, More Relationship In Futrure, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdfest/pseuds/Nerdfest
Summary: John and Dave have been bestfriends since they were in 3rd grade. You could never separate them and when one was alone the other wasn’t that far behind. Over the course of time Dave starts to see some changes in himself and his best ‘bro.’ Like the fact that John is way shorter than he is, or the way that Dave wants to make Egbert his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning people this is going to have lemon in this.  
> Also Jade and John just switch genders not everyone

Your name is Dave Strider and you’re currently 9 years old and you’re in the third grade. You just moved from Houston Texas to a small town in Washington. Your guardian Bro said he was tired of the fucking heat waves and wanted to live somewhere where he could just chill all day. You and your one year older brother Dirk, immediately agree. Heatwaves are a common occurance and your apartment didn’t have air conditioning so it was a win-win situation. Not that you were in the apartment that much anyway. Bro would bring the two of you up there to teach you how to strife and master the classic Strider charm.

The three of you pull up in the moving van with matching pointy anime shades. Bro got a house with a court in it since,” I don’t you little shits getting hit by some dumbass. I don’t want terrible mother put on my list of aliases.” Dirk and you fist bump and go into the awesome two story house. It was the normal white house with red on it. During the moving process, the neighbors came over. A serious looking man with a pipe in his mouth came with a boy and girl about your age. The boy with green eyes is standing proud and tall next to his dad, while the blue eyed girl is shyly hiding behind the boy.

Bro invites them in and the man has baked you homemade pie and a welcome cake. You liked him from the start once he said he brought a gift for you, and it tastes awesome. Your developing smirk goes down a bit when you find out the girl doesn’t like them. Bro finds out while he wasn’t looking that you and Dirk shoved firecrackers down the sink drain already. He orders you to take the guests to your unfurnished room. You find out the boy’s name is Jade and the girl’s name is John. Jade said that when they were born their dad accidentally switched your names on the birth certificates. They left after the four of you had a fun time. It was kinda sad they were pretty cool for dorks, especially John. When she opened up her pranksters gambit opened up, it was pretty cool to see a flying pie come at your brothers face.

Bro later told you that your cousins, the Lalondes are going to move near here. It turns out Jade and John were friends with Rose already, they met on Pesterchum. You were a little jealous since you and John are already best friends. You stayed confident since you know you and John way closer than she is with Rose. Your house was already fully decked and they lived a few blocks away. The four of you had a little group together, and you were always constantly at someone’s house hanging out.

Years passed by and you are now 13. You and John are best bros, or as she calls it besties. You even have unironic friendship bracelets that John personally made for you. It has your favorite color, red weaved together, she used different colors of red since you don’t really prefer anything else. Besides the color blue of course. 

Things have changed since you were little. You started taking little notices of it but never really paid any attention to it. When John comes to have a sleepover she refuses to sleep in the same bed with you. John insists to bring a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor. You don’t really get the point since your room is a mess. The walls are cluttered and it’s dark to preserve the dead animals you collect. Presents from your 3 friends are scattered everywhere. That wasn’t the only change. Your old pointy anime shades are among the junk everywhere. John gave you a new pair when you turned 13 a few months ago.

There was also changes of physical appearance. While you got taller and lanky over the years, John’s height barely changed. She often complains since she’s the shortest out of all of you. John got breasts, yeah you took sex ed on that shit in 5th grade. They were pretty big, you're not judging… Or staring. She let her cute… John left her ‘messy’ hair grow out and down her shoulders. John’s glasses made her eyes look even bigger so that you can see all of the blue. It was rare for people to have blue eyes. For someone to have blue eyes and black hair was spectacular. Her and Jade’s matching overbite stayed the same. Gave them the both dorkwad appearance you liked. 

Overtime your little group of 4 best friends expanded. Some other student that is the same year as you thought it was a good idea to bully John. Of course John being the little oblivious shit that she is thought he was trying to be her friend. Like some magical girl anime crap John somehow ended up befriending him. The douche’s name was Karkat Vantas. He seemed to take a liking to both John and Jade. He constantly yells and says fuck in every sentence. You can’t say you’re the best with cursing but the guy needs to tone it down a bit. 

John and Karkat have a very close relationship. It consists of him calling her fuckass instead of her real name and yelling at John why she’s a huge waste of space. While she constantly giggles at his insults. They were together 24/7. You know that since you went over to her house to see if John wanted to chill, Karkat opened the door. The three of you hung out in the living watching Nic Cage movies. Karkat was glaring you the whole time like you interrupted him making a move. You did the best thing a gentleman would do when someone is stepping on their territory, flip him off.

You kept interrupting them for 4 months. Until John messaged you when you were about to ruin their movie Friday hangout.

EB: hey dave guess what you big dork

EB: karkat asked me out :)

EB: my first guy to ask me out dave isnt that amazing

EB: I said yes!

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests so tell me anything you want to happen  
> Also grammar and spelling mistakes can you tell me if I missed any i'll fix it


End file.
